


Captured by You

by KureKai_King



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, caught looking their way, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: Even on Deuce's own birthday, his attention is drawn to whatever it is Ace is doing.
Relationships: Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola
Comments: 4
Kudos: 104





	Captured by You

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to Deuce!

It shouldn't be fair. It wasn't. 

How could someone so annoying and frustrating capture his attention so damn much? He was trying to get past his mistakes of delinquency and yet here was someone who embodied everything he wanted to forget. But, he wasn't exactly mad. Sure, he was irked by his actions a lot and they would bicker more than anything else, but they were partners, were they not? Hadn't they experienced so much together already at Night Raven College that they would be considered...friends(?) to anyone who walked by them.

He hummed gently to himself in class, cheek pressed into his palm. A hand was suddenly waving in front of his face and he blinked back to reality to meet concerned black eyes and he lifted his head.

"You okay, Deuce? You seemed pretty spaced out," It was Yuu.

"Huh?"

"Yeah man, you looked kinda wack...ed out, ha!" Yuu shot a scowl at Ace as the other boy moved into Deuce's line of sight. He cackled, hands behind his head and a wide grin on his face. Yuu shook their head and Ace's grin faltered, "What? He did!" He turned to Deuce, "But seriously, not like you to space out like that, dude".

Deuce straightened himself and felt his heart skip unexpectedly. He felt his eyes start to burn as his face heated up, taking in every detail he could of his friend. Ace Trappola was an annoyance at best, but Deuce found himself drawn to him in a different way recently. Ace was now looking at him with shimmering eyes of confusion.

"You're doing it again! Seriously, what is with you today? I know it's your birthday but jeez, quit spacin'".

"S-Sorry! I just... I... I guess I'm just distracted today. That's all".

Ace frowned but waved him off, "If you say so".

Deuce sighed in relief silently as his friends turned away from him to gather their things since the class had ended. Why couldn't he stop himself from staring at Ace, even when he wasn't trying to stir up trouble for himself? Well, in truth, Deuce knew why; he was well aware he had a crush on Ace. It had surprised him one night when he'd woken from a dream about the two of them and turned to face the bed where Ace slept like he was dead to the world. 

Ace sparked something in Deuce.

Something he wanted but was afraid to reach out and take for the keeping.

And there was no doubt Ace didn't feel the same. Why would he? What reason did he have to think about Deuce the way Deuce thought about him?

He should just enjoy his birthday today and forget about his feelings for Ace. For now, at least...

* * *

Deuce was exhausted from the party his dorm had thrown for him (Yuu and Grimm included) and flopped down onto his bed, closing his eyes and letting his body sink into the soft sheets. He felt himself sink further and opened his eyes to find Ace straddling his stomach. Immediately, Deuce's heart beat hard and frantic in his chest and his eyes widened as they gazed up into Ace's. Then he felt himself freeze when Ace smirked.

"Don't think I don't know what you've been doing lately, birthday boy~" My God, he was actually adding a _purr_ to his voice, "I know you've been staring at me a lot lately. A. Lot. And, not to say that I mind or anything - I know I look damn gorgeous - but I'm just curious on how you feel, Deuce~"

Deuce felt his jaw slacken, as well as most of his body. He was stuck locked on Ace's eyes, full of mischief and sly. Ace's hands found his and threaded their fingers together as he arched his back to lean his face in closer, his breath ghosting over Deuce's lips.

"What's the matter; demon kitty got your tongue~? Or would you rather it be that I coil mine around it~? You might even have found a way to actually shut me up~"

Deuce blinked slowly, knowing he was falling right into Ace's trap. 

He didn't care, though. 

He was already pretty intrigued and somewhat smitten with the boy sitting above him, but he was willing to let himself go. Ace could have him. 

"Am I that obvious? I didn't mean to be..."

"Obviously!" Ace scoffed briefly before his tone changed back to its flirtatious style, "Can't say I haven't thought of you like this myself. As much as I wanna just punch you for that...cute little smile of yours you have. Hard. In the face. I...I wouldn't _dislike_ taking our partnership into something more. That is what you want, isn't it? Because I swear if you made me say all that, I really will punch you so hard that that's the only way you'll ever get a nosebleed over me".

Deuce felt his throat tighten and he moved one of his hands to cradle the nape of Ace's neck, guiding both of them just that little bit closer and Deuce pressed his lips against his partner's. Soft and sweet and the faint taste of cherry. Typical Ace Trappola, but that was just another thing Deuce loved about him.

...Loved?

Well, he supposed it was true. He was kissing the boy right at this very moment. Sure, he loved Ace.

Ace kissed him back, his free hand gliding to Deuce's shoulder, and Deuce couldn't help but smile into their kiss as their eyes fully closed. It was one of their gentlest moments when he thought about it, as it was rare to see Ace with such a gentle nature when he wasn't aiming to rile Deuce up. And damn, who knew he could actually kiss so good - Deuce swore he was losing his mind further and further into Ace's clutches.

Deuce opened his eyes on instinct as Ace pulled away from their kiss, breaking the attachment of their lips. Their breathing mingled in the air before Ace shifted on his lap and laid down completely on top of him, head resting on his chest but tilted so he could still watch Deuce's face.

And then there was a smile.

A pure smile that Ace had never given Deuce before. So genuine with no underlying trace of malice hiding in it nor his bright red eyes.

Deuce thought he was going to explode when he noticed Ace bite the edge of his lower lip.

"Happy Birthday, by the way. I didn't get you a gift, which I should've, but...does that count as one good enough?"

With no words reaching his brain to roll off his tongue in reply, the only thing Deuce managed to do was pull Ace up closer and smash their lips against each other again.

He was happy. Ever so happy. And he promised himself that even if Ace wouldn't let go of his troublesome ways, then Deuce would be there to calm him. If Ace had shown him his more peaceful side in a confession, then who was to say Deuce couldn't bring it out of him more often?


End file.
